Unexpected
by peetaslongbuns
Summary: Katniss has lost her husband to the war and she still recovering from her loss, a year later when she's in her bestfriends wedding shop something unexpected happens.


Prologue

Gale grabs Katniss hand and kisses her knuckles.

"I love you Katniss." He mummers. He pulls her in and kisses the top of her head. She lays a soft kiss on his chest and mummers "I love you to Gale." He slightly pulls away to put both his hands on either side of her face. He leans in and kiss her. She slip her tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss. He lets out a groan deep in his throat. When he pulls away he rest his forehead to hers and wraps his arms around her waist . "I'm going to miss you so much." He whispers he takes off his wedding ring and sliding it onto her neckless. A tear escapes her eyes and he quickly wipes it away with his thumb. "I'll see you soon baby." He puts on a fake smile to try to make her feel better. He then drops his arms from around her waist and grabs the army bag full of his stuff. When he started to walk away she whispers "Be safe out there baby."

As soon as he got through to security more tears pour from her eyes.

This is Gales second time going to war. The first time he went he was stationed in Haiti, but this time he's going to be stationed in Afghanistan. The first time he went on his tour he was nearly killed from a bomb. Her stomach leaps into her mouth every time she thinks about losing him again.

Three weeks later

When she was just about to start her bath when she hears a knock at the front door. When she looked out the peep hole she saw two uniformed army men. Her breathing started to quicken and her heart started to race. When she opened up the door they took their hats.

" Mrs. Hawthorne" they frown. "We're are so sorry to inform you, that your husband was killed in the line of fire." She didn't listen to anything else they said after that. It was as if her world had just stopped she couldn't breathe. She felt as if she was being drowned, and there was no way of getting air. She dropped to the floor and cried. The army men put their hats back on and apologized again.

She ran upstairs and stripped down getting in the bath and then cried uncontrollably until there were no more tears. She just stayed in the bathtub staring at the blank white ceiling. "Please God." She just kept repeating herself over and over. She thought that she had spent minuets, hours, days in that bath tub, letting the water rise and spill over the sides of it. The water quickly filling the bathroom floor. "Katniss!" She heard someone screaming. "Shit!" The person screamed again, she heard their feet hit each step and stop in front of the bathroom door. The door swung open and Finnick stood looking at her in complete horror. He ran towards the tub and shut off the water, he then wrapped his arm under knees and under her arms and pulling her out of the bath tub. "Oh Katniss. Im so sorry." He said having so much sorrow in his voice. He walked to her bedroom and laid her down quickly covering her with her silk blanket, acting like he didn't see her naked. He pulled up a chair next to her bed as she just laid there wrapped up in the blanket. Staring blankly at the ceiling until she cried some more. Finnick sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap, rocking her trying everything he could to comfort her.

The day they had Gales funeral everyone in the small town they lived in came. Soldiers that had permission from their captain to come home came, They each fired 3 bullets in the respect, honor, and bravery of Gale Hawthorne. She never felt so alone.. So cold.. So numb. She feels as if some has punched her in the chest a thousand times. They laid the big American Flag on his casket and began to lower it into the ground. She hasn't been sleeping at night she tosses and turns because of the nightmares of him yelling out her name. The worst one are when he's on the floor covered in blood his hand covering his heart... Just yelling out her name. Begging her to help him, to help him out of where he is. She wakes up in complete horror, she screams on the top of her lungs kicking and punching trying to get it out of her memory.

Chapter One

Two years later

My heart still aches, I miss everything about him, his smile, his kisses, his scent, but most of all I miss him telling me he loves me. These thoughts run through my head every day. Will I ever find anyone that makes me feel the way I felt when I was with him? Of course I will! My subconscious snaps at me. I'd do anything to have him back, he was my first everything. My first kiss, my first love, my first time... He was the best thing that ever happened to me. The bell alarming me that someone has entered the wedding shop store has snapped me out of my conscious. I gorgeous young man approached the counter. His broad shoulders, his gorgeous smile, and he's dressed in a Grey tux. His tux jacket closed by one button, his pants tight around his hips and thys, reviling the tight fit in the groin area. I bit my bottom lip taking in the site that has just walked in.

"Do you have Grey suits?" His voice snaps my out of my gaze. "Um... Yeah. Over here." I walk out from behind the counter and I lead him near the back of the store. It's so unusual, men usually go for the black tux. "Do you mind?" I ask taking the measurement string out of my belt loop because I was using it as a belt. He hesitates for a minute and then finally answers "No I don't mind." He spreads his arms out as I start to measure I could feel him tense. When I bend down to measure from his waist to his feet, I can't help but to peak up at his through my lashes. He looks so beautiful and serious. When I stand up I inhale his wonderful scent. He smells so clean; I just want to throw myself at him, He towers over me. My eyes met his chest. What a broad chest he has. When I look up at him to he what beautiful blue eyes he has. I could feel the charge between us, I just want to look at him all day, he looks like a Greek god but who am I kidding a guy like that would never go for a girl like me nor would he be single. For gods sakes he is in a wedding shop.

"When's the big day?" I mummer. Not breaking eye contact.

His stares down at me and frowns, he looks so confused.

"Are you getting married?" I look down at my fingers feeling embarrassed.

"Oh God no! I'm single." He laughs. I frown, how on earth would a guy that looks like that be single. I walk over to the rack where all the grey tux's hang and look for his size, I frown when I see we are out of it.

"Im sorry Mr..." I stutter forgetting that I don't know his name.

"Mellark. Peeta Mellark."

"Mr. Mellark but we are all out of your size." I nervously pick at my fingers and realize I'm biting really hard on my bottom lip. "Can I order it in?" He questions me. "Err... Yeah." I turn on my heels and start to walk back to the front of the store. I can hear him pacing up behind me and then suddenly he's beside me. When I turned to go behind the counter I accidentally hit my head on the wall and all of the sudden I'm falling back, and just before I hit the floor I feel arms catching me. He suddenly gets down on his knees and gently places my head on his knees. I finally open my eyes and his beautiful blue ones are gazing at me. I can feel my cheeks get red hot and he smiles. "Are you okay?" He actually sound concerned. I nod my head. He leans over and places a kiss on my forehead. His lips feel so soft and warm.

"How embarrassing." I mummer. He laughs. Your such a cults my subconscious snaps. I try to sit up but feel so dizzy I fall back. "Hey, take it easy Mrs..."

"Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen." I say softly. "Do you need some water?" He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "Please... In the back room there's a water bottle." He swiftly takes off his grey jacket and crumples it into a ball, picks up my head and put his jacket under my neck he quickly gets up and walks gracefully to the back. In seconds he's back with ice in a zip lock bag and a water bottle. When he reaches me he picks me up and sits me against the wall. He push up against the wall and slides down, his arm brushing against mine. "Here" He opens the water bottle and hands it to me. As I take a sip he put the ice on my forehead. "You're getting a little bump." He removes the ice of my head and places another warm kiss on it. Oh no! I can feel my cheeks getting red hot again. He's going to know I find him attractive.

"How long have you worked here?" He says probably trying to make friendly conversation given on the condition we're in. "Oh… I don't work here... My friend Johanna owns the store but she's sick so I'm just filling in."

"So where do you work?" He smirks.

"I'm an assistant manager at the Marriott."

"How are you feeling?" He says as I look up at him. I just want to run my fingers through his hair, I want to put soft kiss all over him. I want to feel his hands all over my body. I snap myself out of my gaze remembering he asked me a question. "Much better, thank you."

He stands up in front of me and holds his hand out for me to take. He helps me up and all of the sudden I'm staring at his chest again taking in his sweet scent. I turn on my heels and head behind the counter again. I put in the order of his suit and it tells me it will three days to ship here. "Sir it will take three days to ship here we can either send someone to give it to you when it arrives or we can put it on hold and wait for you to pick it up."

"Have someone bring it to me." He looks me deep in the eyes, his expression telling me he has something planned. It gives me an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I grab a little note pad and a pen and push it on the counter towards him.

"Can you please write down your address?" He nods his head and picks up the pen beginning to write.

"And... Um.. How can I repay you for what you just did for me. Can I give you a discount or something?"

"You can repay me by personally coming to my house and giving me my suit." He pushes the note pad and pen back towards me; he looks up at me with a devilish smile. He starts to head to the door leaving me breathless. "Have a good day Mr. Mellark!" I yell.

Just as he reaches the door he turns on his heels and looks straight at me.

"You too Mrs. Everdeen."

"Thank you again for helping me." I spat out

"The pleasure was all mine Mrs. Everdeen." He swiftly walks out the door and the bell rings making me jump. "I can't believe that just happened." I mummer to myself.


End file.
